wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Base'y/Zaakceptowane 8
Tak więc em, na tej stronie, poniżej, trafiają zaakceptowane bejsy. Może ktoś będzie chciał sobie przypomnieć stare czasy? No właśnie. To idealna strona do tego! Bo komu by się chciało szukać po historii. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Maksymalna ilość zaakceptowanych bejsów na stronie to 40. Zatoczek|Kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Baykit.png baza wykonana z małą pomocą Wichury Prezuska (dyskusja) Prawilny złoty kotek B)) akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Orle Skrzydło|Wojownik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Eaglewing.png Prezuska (dyskusja) akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Orle Skrzydło|Uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Eaglepaw.png Prezuska (dyskusja) akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Ashfur|kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Ashfur Kit.png SugarWolfy (dyskusja) akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Squirrelkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Squirrelkit.png Zapomniałam dodać :O Prezuska stoi za tymi ogonkami Majeł (dyskusja) Squirrelpaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Squirrelpaw.png Majeł (dyskusja) Squirrelflight|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Squirrelflight.png Majeł (dyskusja) Squirrelflight|Kamricielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Squirrelflight Queen.png Majeł (dyskusja) Nieee. Nie zmieniajcie pięknego base'a Wiewióry :( Shallowgaze (dyskusja) Ten jest poprawniejszy. Wiewióra została opisana bez pręg, więc- akceptuję, wszystkie co wstawiłaś. Wichurra (dyskusja) Nocne Skrzydło|karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nocne Skrzydło.png Cienistaa 20:50, maj 30, 2019 (UTC) Akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Ptak|Starsza|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:BirdElder.png O, patrzcie, kolejny koteł here WildLoner (dyskusja) O wow, ale progres Wildy, gratki En. Akceptuję. Kajen Cinderpaw|Uczennica, po wypadku|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cinderpaw po wupadku.png łape wykrzywiła eflei. Wichurra (dyskusja) Cinderpaw|uczeń medyka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cinderpaw ucenmeda.png tu też. Wichurra (dyskusja) Cinderpelt|medyk|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cinderpelt.png iiii tu też. Wichurra (dyskusja) Silverflame|gwiezdny|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Silverflame3.png umaszczenie w 100% realistyczne. Wichurra (dyskusja) Nah, czy ten base nie powinien być ciut jaśnieszy na podbrzuszu? WildLoner (dyskusja) nie. Wichurra (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Squirrelflight|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Squirrelflight Deputy.png Majeł (dyskusja) Squirrelflight|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Squirrelflight Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Squirrelflight|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Squirrelflight Dead.png Majeł (dyskusja) Wait ona umarła? CHWAŁA CI KLANIE GWIEZDNYCH! En. A nie jednak nie xD przypomniałam sobie, że była chwilowo w klanie gwiazdy, ale ożyła. Kurde szkoda Ona żyje XD przebywała w Gwiezdnym Klanie, jednak wróciła z miłości do Jeżyna. Akceptuję wszystkie 3. Wichurra (dyskusja) Mottlepaw|Uczeń|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Mottlepaw.png Majeł (dyskusja) akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Sosnowa Gwiazda|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Pine.png Chyba najwyższy czas odnowić mu nieco base'a... i zrezygnowałam z blizn na pyszku bo koty w Klanie Gwiazdy ponoć ich nie mają.Shallowgaze (dyskusja) Ale istniejący base jest poprawny i nie ma sensu wstawiać do akcepta bazy tylko dlatego bo "ci się nie podoba" WildLoner (dyskusja) Czytanie ze zrozumieniem :v Like, nic tu nie napisała, że się jej nie podoba. Majeł (dyskusja) Ten jest poprawniejszy |D Wąsy chyba wychodzę ze złego miejsca, ale idk. coś mi nie pasuje z uszami jeszcze, ale poza tym ok, według mnie. co reszta sądzi? Wichurra (dyskusja) Usuń te kreski z uszu. Kajen Zaktualizowane Shallowgaze223 rada: jak dodajesz bejsy do akceptów, to najpierw wrzucaj do obrazów, a potem ręcznie pisz [.Plik:Nazwa.png]. akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Ciężki Krok|KG|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Heavystep.png Press (dyskusja) Dałabym akcepta, ale... nie wiadomo, czy trafił do Gwiezdnego :/ zrób go jako starszego, to będzie ok. Wichurra (dyskusja) Zabije te osoby co piszą na pl wiki że jakiś kot jest KG, ale tak naprawdę to nie wiadomo gdzie się podziały >:C Press (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Press (dyskusja) ok spoko, jest ladny. i chetnie ci pomoge!!! no i ofc akceptuje no nie. Wichurra (dyskusja) Livy|kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Livy kociak.png hmmmm Cień Livy|pieszczoch|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Livy_pieszczoch.png hmmmm Cień śmiem zauważyć, że jest ona brązowo-biała, a nie biało-ruda. En. a ja śmiem zauważyć, że to angielska wikia ją widzi jako biało-brązową kotkę. na stronie wojaków... cóż, niewiele można stwierdzić, jednak ja zaproponowałam zrobienie z Livy cynamonowego/rudego pointa. nie musimy być 1:1 jak angielska wikia. pls, stop it. Wichurra (dyskusja) tak btw to akceptuję. obydwa Wichurra (dyskusja) Hillkit|Kociak|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Hillkit.png Majeł (dyskusja) akceptuje. Wichurra (dyskusja) Wierzbowy Połysk|Medyk|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Willowshine_med.png Coś chyba ang wiki świruje Press (dyskusja) to prawda, dlatego akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Silverflame|matka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Silverflame Matka.png nie wiem Wichurra (dyskusja) Silverflame|starsza|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SilverflameElder.png eeee lubię niebieskie tickedy ok Wichurra (dyskusja) tiny branch|kociak z gwiezdnego|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Tiny Branch.png liliowy ticked, bo mi jakoś pasował do niego. srebrny mi nic nie mówi, więc ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Wichurra (dyskusja) czy moge zaakceptowac wlasny bejs,,,,,,,,, wichureu a kto inny lol Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Willie (dyskusja) Malutka (YS)|kociak|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Malutka_(YS).png Press (dyskusja) press, znowu to samo. ktoś wpisał, że jest w gwiezdnym, a to nawet potwierdzone nie jest. XDDDDDDDDD Wichurra (dyskusja) FUUUUUUUU RAGE 100 To ja już sobie poczekam na nowe bazy Zosi >:c Press (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Oof Press (dyskusja) Okrągła Skóra|Uczeń|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Whorlpelt.png Press (dyskusja) Okrągła Skóra|Wojownik|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Whorlpelt-Warrior.png Press (dyskusja) Zaktualizowane Oof nie wybaczyłabym sobie, jakbym zostawiła tę plamakę na złej nodze Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie trzy. Willie (dyskusja) Wężowy Ząb (KC)|uczennica|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SnaketoothA.png O, koteł here WildLoner (dyskusja) Wężowy Ząb (KC)|wojowniczka|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SnaketoothW.png a Snaky podrosła i już wojownikiem jest WildLoner (dyskusja) Akceptuję obydwie bazy. Willie (dyskusja) Błotnista Kałuża|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Muddy.png To nie jest jeszcze w 100% zamierzony efekt, ale powiedzmy, że nie jest źle Shallowgaze223 (dyskusja) !!! i jest w 100% poprawnie wstawiony!! akceptuje. Wichurra (dyskusja) Kwiecisty Upadek|Wojowniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Blossomfall.warrior.png coś tam próbuje odwzorować... Shallowgaze (dyskusja) Na tym policzku co akurat jest pokazany, nie ma białych "piegów". Ruda plamka na barku powinna być trochę większa, a ta ruda duża plama na udzie/brzuchy ma zupełnie inny kształ u ciebie. I białe plamki na grzbiecie są takie meh. Press (dyskusja) Jak dla mnie to jest czepianie się na siłę. akceptuję. Wichurra (dyskusja) Stick|Samotnik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Loner.png Base edytował nie kto inny jak Press. Fajny fluffy boi Majeł (dyskusja) Stick|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Rouge.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stick|Wojownik|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Warrior.png Majeł (dyskusja) Stick|Przywódca|Do zaakceptowania~ Plik:Stick Leader.png Majeł (dyskusja) Akceptuję wszystkie cztery. Kajen Zroszony Płatek | Wojownik | do akceptacji Plik:Zroszony_płatek.png MrocznaLwica (aneba w fandomy -, -) Akceptuję. Kajen Sójcze Pióro|Medyk|do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Jayfeather_med.png za pozwoleniem Kajena Press (dyskusja) Świetny base, ale sugeruję zmienić kolor podbrzusza z tego burego na jakiś jaśniejszy szary. I może przyciemnić grzbiet? WildLoner (dyskusja) Dzięi, btw on ma już przyciemniony grzbiet, i mean pręgę. Nie wiem czy to zależy od "stylu robienia baz", ale ja zwykle przyciemiam i rozjaśniam tylko pręgi. A i oznaczenia są buro-szare..., lecz dzięki za poropozycje Press (dyskusja) Akceptuję. Kajen